


Bathe in My Regrets

by Peachfurr



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Biting, Blood Play, Breeding, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfurr/pseuds/Peachfurr
Summary: In this story, which of them is special?  Is it the giant amphibious man, or the silent princess? As the two of them elope together, perhaps new challenges might find a way to hinder them.AU STORY, set after the events of the movie. Rated Explicit for a reason! No porn in the first chapter.





	Bathe in My Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on my story! This idea burned in me ever since I watched the movie a second, third, and then actually forth time. 
> 
> If certain scenes in the movie tickled your brain like they did mine, enjoy my own personal explaination. 
> 
> I do not own any of these characters! All I own are the way my own words fit together.

What if I tell you, that the story I told was simply half of the tale. She the silent princess, and the girl who had once come from the sea. Returned to it, perhaps there is more after all— it’s difficult to imagine that this tale ends in a loving embrace.   
_____________________

A thunderous boom sliced through the air as she barely had enough time to process that her lover had been shot. 

Bright red stained her shirt as Elisa made eye contact with Strickland’s furrowed expression. 

The pain only came a few seconds later, hitting her like a tidal wave as her knees buckled beneath her. 

Silence....

Silence was something she knew well, a comfortable mistress that gripped at her throat and held her under the watchful eyes of others. She didn’t much care for it, preferring to leave a television on, or perhaps one of her records to pass the seconds away. 

Sinking with each passing moment, water rushed into her nostrils. Up was down, as Elisa spun weightlessly in the water. Though everything felt far away as the darkness crept into her blurring vision, the sound of fins rushing against water was the only thing keeping her awake. 

On her lips, the briny flesh of his kiss gave way to the feeling oh his essence running through her— if she were to die at this exact moment she would be—

Her lungs burned as the last of her air escaped in a fleeting puff, before her entire system flooded with gushing water. 

And it didn’t hurt. 

Their fingers met desperately, the chattering clicks and purrs of approval music to her ears as the blue shimmers moved down his striped shoulders. 

Breathe, kick and move the water around you— she seemed to be taking to it in clumsy swishes as her love swam long circling strides around her. 

Another gunshot pierced the water as the amphibious male shrieked and flared his spines aggressively. Elisa took the hint as she held onto his webbed hand, knowing she couldn’t dream of swimming nearly as fast as he could. 

‘The ocean!’ She signed in a frantic flurry as she let him lead her out into the canal. One thing was sure, she had nothing to return to, as all the tatters of her previous life had crumbled around her. 

Life is but the shipwreck of our plans, that’s what the calendar said just yesterday as she prepared to never see him again. 

The gunshots continued, the echoing blasts becoming quieter and quieter as they swam away. At some point, she noticed that one of her heels had floated off into the water, leaving behind just another memento of her past life.   
________________

He was huge, standing at least seven feet tall with razor sharp teeth and long claw tipped fingers, but even then he was dwarfed by how immensely massive the ocean was. The water kept going forever, light flickering down through the sea green waves. 

Paddling behind him, she smiled as he constantly backtracked his swimming to make sure she was okay. 

‘Okay?’ He signed at her, brushing his scaled body just against her shoulder. An odd question since nothing much had changed in the last few hours

A few silver fish showed their talent for gliding through the water as a school built in the horizon.

The creature stopped in his tracks, a few of his fins standing up on end. It reminded her of the aquarium she cleaned at in her early twenties, a few colorful scales mixing in as—

The water around her wavered in a rush, her hair whipping in front of her face as he lunged at the winding pattern of fish. As if in sync, her stomach grumbled unhappily. 

Ah a few hours at sea will do that to you, even if you never eat much more than a few pecks a day as she does. 

Red clouded the sea as he chomped a few of the fish down in one sharp bite— the school quickly disembarking upon seeing the obvious apex predator snapping his jaws. 

The gleeful trills of his chest could be heard as she slowly moved through the water towards him. 

Unsurprisingly, he still had quite the feast of half bitten fish to offer Elisa. ‘Eat raw?’ She signed slowly, watching the realization appeared with a slow blink of his translucent eyelids. 

Baltimore never had a shortage of seafood, but the idea of eating a fish scales and all with no preparation was enough to turn her stomach. It was this or starve, she knew. 

Scrunching her nose, she brought the twitching carcass to her mouth and took a bite. Briny, with a coat of slime and sharp scales. 

She could feel the air and bile rising up her throat as she directly swallowed a few chunks. Gross. 

He grunted in approval, moving back to continue his effortless strokes through the sea. 

Her eyes were stinging from being in the salt so long, she figured dully. The creature’s hands came up and around her torso, giving a stuttering bark she could only describe as being like a seal adjusting itself on a particularly comfortable rock. 

Content, that’s the emotion that came to mind as she leaned her head back to look up the the enormous amphibian. “You... and me.’ She signed, her lips opening up in a grin when he signed with her. 

‘Together’ They brought their hands in loose fists with her thumbs aligned with each other. Her heart soared for the moment of glee, ignoring the way her tired muscles ached from their long journey. It’s nothing she hadn’t already felt before from being on her hands and knees in the long hours of the night. 

He gripped her tighter with a soft trill, circling together in the waves as his flippers moved them both effortlessly. 

Their love, she could feel it all around them as her eyes slid closed. “Prrrrgggg?” He vocalized softy, coming closer to rest his jaw against the crown of her head. 

She was..... so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww no porn yet! Well I warned you, but I hopefully will be posting more soon as I’m tired of constantly refreshing the Shape Of Water tag to see if anyone has posted more.


End file.
